


Fireworks

by Pansychic27213



Series: Fanfic Transfers (2015 Edition) [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Tony, Light Angst, Old fic transfer from Fanfiction.net, This scene bothered me, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansychic27213/pseuds/Pansychic27213
Summary: It takes a second for it to really sink in that Tony had just blown up all his Iron Man suits... [Based on scene from Iron Man... 3?]





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published: 05/28/2015

**Fireworks**

 

-{[(-)]}-

 

Pepper stared in amazement as Tony's suits put on one last show before they exploded. They flew dazzlingly overhead, looping in a hypnotizing dance, before self-destructing like fireworks on the Fourth of July. But this wasn't some second rate show in the park- this was a gesture. A deep, valuable, emotional gesture from her own Tony Stark to prove how much she meant to him.

 

Though it was thoughtful, she couldn't help but think of all the repercussions. The first being his place in the Avengers. Was he going to have to build another suit to stay on the team? That just meant more time in the lab, ruining the effect of his gesture. Or did he have more suits hidden somewhere? Because that also ruined it, if he wasn't really destroying all of them.

 

Her second worry was how they were going to get home.

 

The third worry was in her arms.

 

"Honey," she breathed softly, still staring at the beautiful display. Like his heart was being shown to her, that's what she felt this was, his heart. "You're trembling."

 

"I-I'm sorry," he mumbled. There was a wetness on her shoulder. "Long day."

 

"Don't lie now, Tony," she smiled. "You'll ruin the moment."

 

"I-It's just... It's hard, y'know?" He managed, turning his face into her shoulder. "They aren't... Aren't just suits. There's a piece of me in each of 'em. Pepper, I even named 'em!"

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah... Just... It just hurts a little..." He sighed. "I'll be okay."

 

"I always thought it was the fighting that was important. Not the suits," she frowned now. Her ran gently rubbed circles in his back. She had a general idea of what he felt. There was a time when Pepper Potts was an artist, back before she became a PA. A bit of her soul went into each work, and she always remembered what she had named them. Engineering was Tony's art, and sometimes it was hard to forget that. Science wasn't just his job; it was his passion.

 

"I'm fine," he whispered. Another shudder ran through his body. "I can always make more, right? I should make you a suit. That'd be cool. Bet you'd look really hot. You did earlier by the way. Sexiest thing I've ever seen-"

 

"Tony, a suit's a bit unnecessary now, don't you think?" She chuckled, briefly letting her skin flare. He flinched and jumped back from the heat. "Right, sorry." He settled again once she had cooled. The hand restarted the motions on his back, and her free hand began to run through his hair. "You can build me a suit if you want to. Build a whole 'nother army of suits. I get how much they mean to you, I do."

 

"Thank you," he shuddered into the space between her shoulder and her neck. " _Thank you._ "

 

**Author's Note:**

> As an artist/creator, this scene had bothered me because I treat everything I make with lots of love and attention. I thought I accidentally deleted all my stories once, and I cried for half an hour before I realized they were okay. Even if he was building them out of stress, Tony would have a strong connection with his suits and bots.
> 
> QUESTION OF THE UPDATE: What are some things you either create or collect? Are you very attached to those things, or do you have a more casual relationship?


End file.
